


复元

by SherryZ



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryZ/pseuds/SherryZ





	1. Chapter 1

kilgrave第一次见到Alan是在伦敦的一家小餐馆里。那时，他刚从杰西卡的手里死里逃生，勉强算是从他爱的女人手里捡回了一条命，哦不，应该是爱过的。他坐在了餐桌旁，两个保镖跟着他，餐馆有些细小的谈话声，他不是很在意，只是吃着盘子里的食物，看着外面的海。他不知在想什么，各种各样的旧事在脑子里一闪而过，杰西卡，父母，实验，他控制过的人，他去过哪些地方，又似乎什么都没在想，只是看着窗外海浪拍击沙滩。“我说过了，我可以做到的，你让我自己来!”一个男人类似于尖叫的吵闹扰乱了他的思绪，将他拉回了现实中。他朝那边看看，没有打算制止男人，似乎是想看看发生了什么，真的是少有的闲情逸致。吵闹的男人脸有些红，浑身似乎在隐约的颤栗，他抓着刀叉的手颤抖尤为明显。他艰难地想要将牛排切开来，但只是让牛排在盘子里无力地转着，久久才切下一块。坐在旁白花白头发的男人打量了一下餐厅里偷偷看过来的目光，对妻子不知是说些什么，只见这个年迈的女人将手轻轻地按在男人动作的手上。接下来的事情发生的很快，男人不顾那高温，撕扯那块牛排，肉汁似乎都溅到了旁边桌的客人身上，然后将桌布扯了下来，连带着桌上的盘子都掉落在地，摔得粉碎。大家露出惊恐的神色，纷纷买单离开。kilgrave似乎看完了这场好戏，有些受不了这噪音，他可还想吃完这顿饭呢。他冲着男人喊了一句“你，安静!”可陷入狂乱中的男人只是瞥了他一眼，然后继续着手里的破坏行为，将旁边的几个桌子上的食物也都掀到地上。年纪更大的男人努力控制着发狂的男人，他冲妻子骂到：“该死，我说过不要带他出来，你非要这么做!”妻子顾不上理会他，只是竭力去抓发疯男人的手。kilgrave心里有些奇怪这个男人没有遵照他的命令，但转念一想，可能是精神控制对疯子无效吧。他耸了耸肩，走出了餐馆。  
他第二次再见到这个男人是在大约两个月后的一个晚上。他因为睡不着在伦敦的街上游荡，正巧看到这个男人躲在街区拐角的阴影处，这次他不像上次那般疯狂，虽然有些奇怪，但看上去还算是正常的。“告诉我，你在这做什么？”kilgrave停住了，低着头看着这个男人。男人没有说话，只是对他嘘了一声。kilgrave这次才注意到远处似乎有人在喊些什么，好像是“Alan，你在哪？”等声音彻底听不到之后，蹲着的男人明显松了口气，直接坐在了地上。kilgrave又看着男人，想看看他接下来打算怎么做。可能真的是太无聊了吧，自从离开了纽约，他的性子似乎随和了些，发脾气的次数也没有那么多了，也没有那么想要控制别人了。或者说，他开始不是很在意这一切了，随着肉体的伤痛逐渐愈合，他却越发感觉到一种空虚感。一切都是那么的无趣 ，所有东西只要开口他就可以拥有，可他反而不想再要什么了。这个男人可能是最近唯一让他觉得有些意思、有些好奇的人。坐着的男人抬头看着他，说“我在这里躲我的母亲。我叫Alan，我出过车祸，我的头受了重伤，但是，我现在在恢复，我马上就可以复元了。”最后两句话声音低的让kilgrave有些听不清。“你接下来打算去哪？”他没有问Alan他为什么要躲他的母亲，他的其他亲人呢，只是想知道他有什么打算。Alan有些茫然地看着他，喃喃地说：“我不知道，我不知道。”“去我家吧。”kilgrave看着这个体型单薄的男人，他觉得这个男人或许可以为他找些乐子。Alan看着kilgrave，没有说什么，只是缓缓伸出两只手。kilgrave站着没动，似乎在思考，然后也缓缓地伸出双臂将男人抱着扶了起来。  
Alan便这么在kilgrave家住了下来。Alan是个奇怪的人。他时而不穿衣服在房子里走来走去，时而又在房间里穿的西装革履。他有的时候一天都不会起床，也有的时候会一大早起来尝试做早餐，但只有简单的烤吐司可以做的没问题，如果他做了煎培根煎鸡蛋，十次里有五次是鸡蛋里都是蛋壳或者因为烧糊而差点发生火灾，总之就是各种各样的原因。kilgrave有的时候会问他，“你为什么不放油？”“你为什么不看着点火？”“你为什么不穿衣服？”Alan就会看着他说，“我忘了。”如果kilgrave对他说，“别做了，厨师会做这些，佣人会收拾。”他却坚持要自己做，嘴里喃喃地说着什么，“我想要做些什么，我想要成为有用的人。”然后，手忙脚乱地帮倒忙。于是，kilgrave也不再说什么，他也不再因为男人惹出的麻烦而生气，毕竟佣人和厨师总是留心他没让他惹出过大乱子。Alan还经常玩游戏，一种棋，好像是按照某种顺序，把什么放到什么孔里面，kilgrave没看懂过，也没兴趣玩，他只是偶尔在看电视之余观察这个男人。逐渐，观察这个男人似乎也成为了他生活的一部分。  
Alan是个很诚实的人，他虽然不受kilgrave的精神控制，但总是说实话。尽管有时话很少，总是只有一句“我忘了。”有时话也会很多，絮絮叨叨说起他的过往，例如他的妻子Tricia，他的两个儿子，但更多的总是他的妻子。“Tricia是个很好的女人，她总是照顾我，我出车祸之后她照顾了我一段时间，然后她想要离开，我求她别走，她就还是留下了。”“Tricia为了让我记住怎么穿衣服，她会和我脱光了一起穿衣服。”“Tricia为了我让我不要发脾气，会叫我背3C原则。就是calm,stay calm.challenge....control...under control.”他已记不得那个原则了。“Tricia，会让我听以前的我最喜欢的歌，虽然我不记得我喜欢它了。”“我经常会看以前和Tricia拍的录像带，在录像带里我们跳舞，跳的很开心。”大概就是这些话。然后，他又会变得兴奋起来，嘴里喃喃着什么“我可以复元，我可以重新变回以前的Alan。”但他从来不提，为什么他现在会在这里，为什么没有去找他的妻子。  
一天，kilgrave一时兴起，找了两个女人来家里。Alan看见她们之后也很兴奋，轻佻地摸了她们的屁股，然后和女人调情。他调情的样子不像平时的迷糊，一副老手的样子。kilgrave也绕有兴致地看着这两个人摸着摸着就滚在了床上，扒了衣服。两个人像野兽一样做爱。kilgrave也拉起另一个女人，让她跪着给他做口活，然后看着床上两个人的性爱。女人因为受了他的指令，格外浪荡地配合着Alan，而Alan只是将双手搭在女人的肩上，在女人体内用力的抽插着。他发泄了之后，便一句话都不说地躺在床上，也不在意身边的女人，然后睡了过去。kilgrave便拉起另一个女人也滚在床上做爱。床非常大，躺下这四个人也不嫌挤。kilgrave做爱的时候偶尔也会不小心瞥到已经睡熟了的Alan。他赤裸着身体，什么都没盖，看上去似乎和平日不一样，格外脆弱，很无助的样子，梦中都有一种不安感。  
第二天，Alan醒来后看着身边的女人，他推醒了她们，冲她们怒吼，“起来，出去，走啊。”两个女人茫然地看着kilgrave，等待他的指令。kilgrave让她们出去了，走的时候甚至都没有穿上衣服。kilgrave静静地看着Alan躺在枕头堆里，裹紧被子，懊恼地说：“我不应该的，我得恢复，我必须得复元。”“你怎么了？”kilgrave问他。但Alan仍然嘴里喃喃什么复元的话，躺了一会后就起来去做早餐。那是个意料之外的完美早餐。  
kilgrave发现Alan变了，他开始不再赖床，每天都会穿好衣服，做早饭，独自玩游戏，甚至开始打扫卫生。他嘴里总哼着一首歌的旋律，有的时候会突然唱两句，但因为不记得歌词又改为了哼着旋律。kilgrave某天突然发现他似乎可以控制Alan了，他起初一直以为是Alan比较乖巧，顺从他。但kilgrave某天非常生气地对他说，“你怎么不去从阳台上跳下去!”Alan真的缓缓打开阳台门，作势要跳下去，他才发现原来他真的可以控制他了。Alan发现之后也很惊恐，但他很快认识到魔咒可以发挥的好的效用。他经常让kilgrave对他说：“你可以控制自己。”“你可以做好这顿午饭。”“你可以冷静下来。”不知是心理作用，还是真的在起效果，他越来越可以控制自己，他似乎真的很快就可以复元了。kilgrave观察他的变化，心里却有些莫名的情绪，但也不能说是不高兴吧，他总觉得眼前这个彬彬有礼、越来越正常、时而非常幽默的Alan有点陌生，似乎没有以前那个总是大吵大闹、经常惹出乱子、时而调戏女人的Alan那么好。但这种不好在哪里，他又说不上来。很久以后，他才知道这种感觉称为虚假。  
“你对我说，你可以变回以前的Alan吧。”  
这个请求让kilgrave一时有些吃惊。“以前的Alan？你以前是什么样的？”  
Alan似乎有些局促，他垂着头说，“我忘了。”这句话倒是很久没有从他嘴里说出来。  
“你为什么要变回以前的那个自己？”  
Alan起初听到这个问题似乎有些觉得莫名其妙，好像这个问题很愚蠢。他思考了一下说：“因为我要复元啊，我得变回以前的自己。”Alan顿了一下，又突然补充一句，“我不再是个累赘，他们也会重新接受我，这样我就可以回到过去的幸福生活了。”他似乎是想要确定这句话，不自觉地点了点头。  
“你以前是什么样的，你不喜欢现在的自己吗？”kilgrave终于开了口。  
Alan脱口而出，“我不喜欢，但，我也不记得以前是什么样的了，所以我需要你来命令我，帮助我。”他看着kilgrave，似乎是在请求他。  
“你为什么不喜欢现在的自己？”  
“因为我受伤了啊，我这样是不好的。所以，Tricia离开了我。”他突然岔开了话题，看着茶杯里冒的热气，似乎陷入了回忆，“Tricia她说，她看着我只是一个穿着她丈夫躯壳的陌生人。她不认识我，她想要她的丈夫回来。她只爱那个过去的Alan。”  
“那你爱她吗？”kilgrave又开口，说实话，他想不明白所谓爱情到底是怎么一回事？为什么一个人会爱上另外一个人？到底一个人爱另外一个人爱的又是什么呢？他曾经以为他爱Jessica，但现在他又弄不明白了。  
“我当然爱她啊。”Alan斩钉截铁地说。  
“你爱她什么？”kilgrave又追问到。  
“她是我的妻子，她照顾我。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有什么，这不就足够了吗，一个人难道不应该爱自己的妻子吗？”Alan的语气却开始带着些不确定了。  
“或许你们刚结婚的时候确实是彼此相爱的，她也确实爱过去的你，但你在出车祸后，丧失了那么多的记忆，你怎么还能说爱她呢，你根本就不认识她是谁。”  
“哦，或许吧，但这是我的错，所以我得复元，然后我就会再爱上她了。”Alan说话的时候似乎虚弱极了。  
“如果你不能复元呢？你连记忆都没有了，你爱这个女人什么，当你回想她的时候，是什么让你觉得这一切是值得的，是什么让你自己相信你是爱她的。”  
Alan听到这话，有些无措，他似乎不敢去面对这个问题，他握紧茶杯，然后看着茶杯说：“所以我必须得复元。我只能这么做。”  
kilgrave看着他，突然又想起了Jessica，他自以为Jessica对他有过爱情，就那十八秒，使他坚持下去他的爱。但在差点被杀死之后，一切都变了。  
“我曾经爱过一个女人，我为了她愿意去成为英雄，仅仅是因为她想要我救人，我为了她努力克制不去控制别人，仅仅是因为她想要我尊重别人。我在努力成为她想要我成为的人，但她还是不想要我。所以我狠狠地报复她，我强奸她爱的女人。然后。”他顿了一下，“她差点杀死了我。”kilgrave突然开始说出这些他本不想让别人知道的事。Alan轻轻地握住了他的手，手上还残留着茶的热度，很温暖。“我曾以为，只要我改变，我变成了她喜欢的人，她就会爱我。”他突然笑了。“我一直在追她，现在想想真的是可笑啊。”  
他躺下来，将身子陷在了沙发里。Alan也躺了下来。然后两个人很久都没有说话。  
“我知道她通过我在看另一个人。她总和我说，我以前爱听这首歌，爱看什么，会做什么。”然后，他又补充到，“她在帮助我复元，帮我变回她爱的那个男人。”他将身体蜷缩在沙发里，“但变的不只有是我的脑子。说来挺荒谬的，你说，就那短短几秒，仅仅是打个车的功夫，这个世界怎么会发生这么大的变化。我失去了记忆，失去了工作，失去了房子，失去了我的妻子、孩子、父母、朋友。突然，我什么都没有了。我觉得人生很无常，以前我觉得有意义的一切，在现在看来什么都不是。我曾经以为的拥有，其实也只是一种假象，都只是建立在我让大家满意的基础上。我现在经常无法控制自己的情绪，我觉得沮丧的时候却又隐约有一种解脱。你说，现在的我究竟为什么是现在这样，为什么我会和以前那么不一样，到底哪一个才是真实的我呢。”他没有给kilgrave回答的机会，继续说道：“我无法控制这种空虚感，说实话，我不知道为什么自己每天要醒来，那似乎只是一种习惯。我也不知道还有什么值得我去忍受这一切，我甚至不知道为什么还要活着。或许我唯一活着的理由就是在那场车祸中我没有死去。我以为Tricia关心我，只要我变回原样，她就会爱我。我们会和过去一样快乐。我还是可以去工作，再继续做几年经理，然后我会拥有自己的公司，送孩子们上大学，看着他们结婚。”他说话越来越快，似乎有一种生气，但又戛然而止。“啊，这多无聊啊。说实话，我有些厌倦这些。”他翻了个身，靠在沙发上，抱着枕头。  
“她爱你吗，她有多了解你？”  
“很了解吧，毕竟她和我在一起十几年了。”但突然他又有些迟疑，有些不知该不该说出口。“我有一次问医生，我是个什么样的人。他说，Tricia告诉过他，我是一个水管工，后来上夜校学了建筑，现在在建筑公司工作。我问医生还有别的吗，不是我的工作，是我这个人，我到底是个什么样的人。医生只回答我，Tricia只告诉他这些。我不知道这是否意味着什么。”  
kilgrave又想起Jessica，他曾经以为Jessica是最了解他的人。但除了那些过往、那些表象之外，Jessica了解他什么。而他也自以为地为了Jessica做了这么多事，可Jessica却称之为强奸。“一个人真的能够了解另一个人吗，他以为自己爱的那个人又是谁呢？”  
Alan很久都没有说话，最后才说，“我想我不爱她，我只是需要一个人去爱，一个人爱我，一个人让我感到生命是有意义的。我真是个自私的人。”他又小声地说，像是在自言自语，“我无法复元了是吗”。但他又突然紧握kilgrave的手，又问了一遍：“我还可以复元吗？”他又哀求地看着他。  
“你的身体已经复原了，不是吗，你现在已经能够控制自己，知道自己在做什么。”kilgrave突然撇开眼，不看他，只是看着手机。“但你的心里，我不知道，我不知道复元是什么意思，如果说复元是指回到过去的自己，那你想要这么做吗？”kilgrave看着手机，想着里面似乎还有一张Jessica的照片，他突然想看看她。  
“不，即使我想，我也回不去了。”Alan的心绪逐渐平静了下来，他缓缓地吐出了这句话。  
“即使这让你失去你的孩子、妻子、朋友、父母，一切的一切？”  
“是的，即使我什么都无法拥有，我也回不到以前的那个自己了。我只能这样生活下去，哪怕是独自一人。”  
“爱情一定是带有条件的吗？如果你不能成为我想要你成为的那个人，那你就得不到爱。”  
“我想是吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

非常有意思的是，当你向另一个人倾吐了很多你的真实一面、你的迷茫与恐惧，而那个人还没有马上逃走，你就会喜欢他。他不需要做什么额外的，不需要开导你，不需要帮助你，也不需要拯救你。你就会喜欢他，喜欢到你甚至觉得你什么都愿意为他做。好吧，或许大多数人并不如此，但Alan却确确实实隐秘地感受到了他对于kilgrave产生了一种不可言状的喜欢，甚至是依赖，一种类似于友情的信任，一种类似于爱情的渴望，只不过他此时尚未发现。他终于能够彻彻底底地放松下来，如同独处的那种放松，不需要掩藏，不需要假装坚强，不需要假扮另一个人来讨人喜欢，不带有任何的身份与标签。在kilgrave面前，他不是同事、不是父亲、不是儿子也不是丈夫，只是一个被捡回来的受伤的人，一个“陪伴”。当然，他希望这句话不会是他的自作多情。  
自从他了解他无法成为过去的那个自己之后，他便开始了新的生活，他宅在家看剧，有时也看书，然后听音乐跳舞。他现在舞跳的真的很难看，kilgrave不止一次这么说过，但他偶尔也会被Alan拉着加入这种他自己称之为“愚蠢”的活动。他多数时候都不再做饭，只是偶尔兴致来了就去做，然后把厨房弄得一团糟后，他就会扔下一切，再嘴里说着“我很抱歉”，帮着佣人收拾。权利的彻底丧失之后一开始他确实很不习惯，他感到低人一等，对生活失去控制，拼命想要证明自己，或许是想说明他努力的那么多年并非什么都不是吧。但现在，他慢了下来，开始不再焦虑，他悠然自得地享受成为一个废人的快乐，所幸kilgrave暂时还没有觉得他很讨厌。过去他总得成为点什么。他曾经抛弃孩子是因为他不相信自己能够成为一个父亲，但实质是他意外地成为了一个很好的父亲。他曾以为在父亲那里遭遇的一切忽视会让他成为一个逃避者、一个无法承担任何责任的人，但新的家庭却使他坚强了起来，尽管他时而感到一种隐秘的莫名的痛苦。他给予孩子爱，给予妻子爱，他以为这样他就能从过去的生活中解脱出来。他为自己的工作的成绩而高兴，为妻子的满意而高兴，为孩子的成长而高兴，但那种痛苦还是时而在午夜梦醒时分突然一下抓住他，使他一下子从幸福的幻想中清醒过来。但他从不去思考它，他以更加惊人、更加强大的爱来拥抱他的家人，去成为一个更加成功的丈夫、父亲，也成为了他的同事、下属心中的榜样。这种对个人命运的掌控、对家庭权力的支配以及旁人的夸赞与艳羡目光，使他逐渐摆脱那个年轻时敏感脆弱、纵情声色、相信人生的唯一价值就是把握住每一天快乐的旧我。他终于超越他软弱无能的父亲，打破了诅咒，过上幸福的生活。他超越了，好吧，至少，他曾经是这么认为的。  
那些长期记忆他拥有的不多，正如同他逝去的光阴一样。但他记得，曾经有过那么一个下午。父亲又责怪他的一事无成，“你需要生活，孩子。”那个记忆就是从这里开始的。而他只是觉得世人推崇、赞美的那些成就在他看来毫无意义，而一事无成、总是喝酒、极少尽到父亲责任的老男人在荒度了自己的大半人生之后，又来这样教育他，让他感到一种讽刺以及恼怒。“那你呢，你在我这个年纪，爷爷对你说了什么？”这句话似乎激怒了他。他把酒瓶往桌上用力一放。“你怎么可以这么说，你凭哪一点来指责我，我是断了你的吃，还是少了你的穿。你这个白眼狼。”他连珠炮似的骂骂咧咧。母亲在旁边冲自己使眼色，所以他忍住没有开口。有些话，有的人怎么都不会懂，说了和不说又有什么区别，沉默至少还能保留尊严。他于是不说话，假装什么都没有听见，继续吃饭。“你爷爷是什么样的人你还不了解吗？”还有一些话，他已记不清了，只记得老男人的最后一句话是“你在我这个年龄，你并不一定能做的比我好。”他那时心里便下定决心，绝不会生孩子，不会让自己的孩子也在孤独与忽视中成长。只是，后面的意外，全扰乱了他的生活，他完完全全像变了一个人。他这时才突然意识到，现在的自己像极了二十岁时候的自己，那个早已被掩埋在时光里的愤世嫉俗的那个自己。后来，孩子拯救了他的生活，至少看上去是这样。  
“kilgrave，你说，一个人变为更好的自己是不是就是正确的？就是结婚、工作、抚养孩子、大房子、一辆不错的车那些，就像电影里描述的那些梦一样，从小我们身边所有人梦想的人生。”Alan任由头脑放空，突然想起了这个让他觉得有些熟悉的问题，转过头问kilgrave。  
kilgrave将电视按了静音，他躺下来似乎在思考。“为什么要这么做，你觉得那样是更好的自己吗？”他想想自己的人生，似乎和正常从来没有沾过边，但他确实有大房子和豪车，还有数不清的女人。他不想否认自己的人生，虽然那在很多人看来是不正常的，甚至是充满罪恶的，但那已经是他可以选择的过的最好的生活了。  
“正常是无聊的。”kilgrave又补充说，“我也不知道，但我觉得听上去就恶心极了。我怀疑是一群六七十岁的普通人拼命想要证明自己无趣的人生是有价值的而欺骗自己，反过来又骗所有年轻人跳进这条水沟。”他嫌恶地扯了扯嘴。  
“哦。”Alan又不说话了，似乎若有所思的样子。最近他总是这样，突然想到什么就开始和kilgrave聊起来，然后又中断了谈话。kilgrave已经习惯了，他又打开声音，继续看电视剧。  
Alan的身体似乎在恢复的越来越好，至少你在街上看到他只会觉得他是个有点神经质有点古怪的男人，不是脑子有病的那种。当他逐渐不再时时刻刻思考自己后，他开始悄悄地观察kilgrave，这个他生活的赞助者，他的倾听者，他唯一的“朋友”。他已经和kilgrave一起生活有多久了呢，仔细算算，好像都已经有五个多月了。他对他的观察不多，因为他过去沉浸在自己的情绪中，无暇顾及旁人。但他现在开始一点点在意他，至少，他发现了他在在意他。毕竟，如果你的生命里突然出现一个人什么都不向你要求的，给你吃，给你住，还听你说那些天马行空的事，彼此生活里似乎都只有对方，你肯定也会在意那个人的。  
kilgrave的生活真的是非常单调。虽然他经常奴役别人，就和电影里的反派一样，但你不会见到比他更没有志向的反派了。他做的最大的坏事就是在街上看到漂亮女人，然后带她们回来上床，再给她们很大一笔钱，让她们离开。其实，以他给的钱，他可以找到相当多漂亮女人心甘情愿地爬上他的床，但他就是要这么控制别人，虽然次数不算多。Alan心里觉得他可能是嫌麻烦。kilgrave还喜欢去五星级酒店吃饭，经常会带他一起去。Alan有的时候心情不好，在酒店里大吵大闹的时候，侍者都要过来请他离开了，kilgrave则会命令侍者走开，命令所有人吃自己的饭，任由他这样吵闹。虽然Alan猜测他可能是真的懒得换家餐厅吃饭，以及了解自己无法控制住大吵大闹的他，所以也只能被迫习惯了。尽管Alan心里是这么想的，但他还是会莫名地有些感动。  
kilgrave也不爱出远门，Alan曾经在房子里见过一些小的纪念品，似乎是在巴黎买的那种小工艺品，于是问过，“你那么有钱，又有时间，怎么会不喜欢出去旅游呢。”kilgrave只是看着电视，头也不回地说，“去过太多地方了，可始终觉得没什么意思。所以，就不爱出门了。”“这样啊。”Alan用羡慕的眼神看着他，他完全没有他任何出国玩的记忆，有时在书中看到巴黎的咖啡馆，电视里看到纽约的时代广场，这一切都让他心里暗自有了向往。等他身体好了，工作挣了钱，他要去创造真正属于自己的回忆。  
又有一次，Alan又看到kilgrave小腹上惨烈的伤口，他这次问了出来。他觉得自己告诉了kilgrave这么多自己的过往，kilgrave或许也想和他分享一下。但kilgrave只是迅速地拉下了衣服，遮了起来，装作无所谓的样子说起：“不，这没什么。”然后就独自回了房间。这很少见，Alan觉得自己可能管的太多，让kilgrave觉得烦了。这是他在kilgrave身上的第一次受挫，然而这却使他更想要了解这个男人。一种渴望，并非生命本身的那种对食物、对成就、对性的那种渴望，那似乎是一种类似于占有的、想要在别人生活中留下痕迹的渴望。这样的受挫使他感到有些沮丧的同时也让他兴奋了起来。他在受伤以来，头一回真真切切地感受到自己想要去拥有某样东西，似乎生命重又有了意义，一切的苦难又都可以忍受下去了。  
他想要了解这个男人，这种渴望越是受到挫败越是在他心里与日俱增。kilgrave身上有着一种与他相似的气质，对生命的绝望与困惑，但kilgrave不像他，会去将这些事说出来，去想要弄明白，想要让自己获得真正的自由。kilgrave只是静静地感受这一切，感受这种无趣感，任由时光的流逝，如同喝苦艾酒，一边品味着生活的苦涩，一边任由它麻痹自己的精神。不去思考就可以假装忘记，不去触碰就不会受伤。就是这种同类的气质使得Alan格外的着迷。然而，持续的求而不得使得这种精神上的渴望逐渐转化成为一种欲望上的渴求。当Alan几次想要了解kilgrave却不得其法时，不知从何时开始，他渴望的不再只是他的精神世界，他渴望得到他的肉体。毕竟，作为一个男人，对一个人最直接最强烈的渴望就是肉体上的占有。  
这天，Alan压在女人身上，而kilgrave则躺在他的旁边，一个女人在kilgrave的身上上下动作着。Alan的眼睛逐渐从身下被他肏弄的女人身上挪到了kilgrave享受的脸上。kilgrave双眼闭着，嘴微张，用力地喘息。Alan的眼神从kilgrave紧闭的双眼移到了他时开时合的嘴唇上，又被他上下滚动的喉头吸引住了目光。一股强烈的欲望突然袭来，几乎要将Alan淹没了，他更加凶狠地在身下的女人体内抽插着，却看着kilgrave的脸。kilgrave突然睁开了眼，那眼神似乎一下子能够洞穿Alan心中的那些肮脏勾当，Alan感到惊慌的同时又感到一阵兴奋，他一时竟忘记避开眼神，而是直勾勾地看着kilgrave的眼，在身下的女人身上达到了高潮，这让他产生了一种美好的错觉。高潮之后，他没有向往常那样翻过身倒在女人身边，他没有拔出自己的阴茎，低下头吻了kilgrave。kilgrave没有拒绝这个吻。  
他们的关系发生质的飞跃是在下一次性爱。Alan如往常一样，以同样的姿势在女人身上抽插着。而这次kilgrave却没有在旁边肏弄另一个女人，他静静地观看着这一切，正如同Alan第一次在这张床上做爱的那个晚上一样，他坐在椅子上将女人的嘴按在他的阴茎上，感受着女人灵巧舌头的抚弄，眼睛却看着Alan那如野兽般的做爱姿势，他的眼光扫过Alan赤裸的美好的背脊曲线，看向他挺翘的随着抽插而微微颤抖的臀肉。他又看向Alan白净的早上刚挂了胡子的脸，汗水顺着他的仰头在灯光的映照下飞溅。kilgrave又回想起那个古怪却不令他讨厌的吻，那个莫名的持久对视，那使得他有一种那天晚上他是在和Alan做爱的错觉。突然之间，他似乎被蛊惑了，感到自己平静了许久的心又似乎翻起了一丝波澜，渴求的火又在他的身上点起。他推开了身下的女人，慢慢走到床上，他极近距离地观察着Alan，因为灯光的突然变暗，Alan察觉到了kilgrave走到了他的身边，他转过头，看着他，身下的动作却丝毫没有慢下来。kilgrave在Alan的眼里看到了那天晚上他同样看到了的渴望。两人没有言语。kilgrave拿起扔在床上的润滑剂，挤到手上，探向了Alan的臀部。当手指抵在入口时，Alan的身体颤抖了一下，但这不是害怕，是肉体的欢呼。kilgrave就这样缓慢地将手指插入小穴，在Alan的体内摸索着，Alan不再动作，而是趴在女人身上，配合着kilgrave的准备，当他感到差不多可以了的时候，他迫不及待地说，“进来，kilgrave。”kilgrave用阴茎代替手指插入他的体内，算是回答了他的话。Alan感受着小穴第一次被陌生人侵入，褶皱似乎一点点被撑开，这让他觉得似乎失去了自己，但他却并不讨厌。因为后面的满足，阴茎又抬起了头，他又开始了在身下的女人体内的动作，极力地感受着前后两处双重的快感。这从未有过的快感使他忍不住叫了出来，他喊着“kilgrave!”。那高昂的语调，娇媚的音色泄露了他的快乐。kilgrave掐着Alan的腰，感受着小穴的温暖与紧致，感受着阴茎一点点破开小穴时产生的征服的快乐。“叫我Kevin。”kilgrave低沉着嗓音说，“我的名字是Kevin。”Alan感到他终于了解到这个男人，不是肉体上，而是精神上的触碰到他。那对他一直紧闭的心门似乎终于透出一条缝，将一丝阳光撒在了他的身上。他充满爱意、饱含深情地叫着，“Kevin，啊，Kevin!”kilgrave感觉到自己早已干涸的心田似乎重新又发芽了。第一次有人不是在自己的控制下，在了解他的恶之后，主动地去拥抱他。这是爱吗？这个问题让他迷惑之余有了一丝连自己都不敢期待会存在的兴奋。这个男人，这个在他身下叫着他真名而不是象征他悲惨宿命的代称的男人爱着他吗？他不敢再问，将思绪又陷入肉体的快感中。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天清晨，Alan醒来看见kilgrave静静地躺在身边，那两个女人不知道什么时候已经离开了。Alan侧躺着，一点点用眼睛描摹kilgrave的脸，他紧闭的眼使他少了平日里的颓丧气息，多了点温柔。然后，Alan看到了kilgrave肩上的抓痕，他不禁有些脸红，想起昨晚的一切，他顿时觉得一阵满足与喜悦，这不仅仅是指昨晚的性爱棒极了。最让他快乐的不是那高潮，而是kilgrave告诉了他他的名字。“Kevin”，Alan无声地说了一遍，仅仅是说出这个名字就给了他一种莫大的幸福感。他翻过身，将脸埋入枕头里，心里又念了不知多少遍“Kevin”。他现在要习惯这个名字，以后不能再叫他“kilgrave”了。过去，他从未想过有一天他会爱上一个男人，说实话，男人的肉体从未对他产生过吸引力，但如果这个人是Kevin，他倒非常愿意尝试一下。他满心欢喜地期待着Kevin醒来，想到这里，他悄悄地爬起了床，去厨房做了早餐。等他做完了早餐，将茶和咖啡连同早餐一起放到托盘上，端入房内时，Kevin已经醒啦。他把托盘放到床上，努力压抑着自己的激动情绪，“你醒了，Kevin。”Kevin听到这个名字，尚未清醒的脑子突然顿了一下。他用Alan看不懂的复杂眼神看着他说，“kilgrave，不要叫我那个名字。”Alan的心突然冷了下来，但他宽慰自己，可能是这个名字有着不为人知的故事，会令他难过，但心里还是蒙上了一层阴影。他强作笑容，“我做了早餐，你尝尝吧。”语气已明显不如刚才那般愉悦了。kilgrave安静地吃着早餐，期间Alan总想试图和他搭话，他说近几日天气很好，或许他们可以去稍微远一点的郊区游玩，又说上次看的什么电视剧好像续订了，结局可能会反转。总之就是这些没话找话的话。kilgrave起先还应两句，后来就什么都不说了。Alan于是也不说话了，他安静地收走托盘，盘子里还留着没有吃完的培根和炒蛋。他洗着盘子，心里逐渐生气起来，觉得自己受到了愚弄，如果他不喜欢自己，昨晚的一切又是什么。他暗自有了点猜想，却因为自尊心不愿去承认它。他最后只能想着，反正昨天晚上我他妈爽极了，又没吃亏。然后，他将洗到一半的盘子放下，扔在洗碗池里，走开了。  
接下来的几天，Alan极少和kilgrave说话，但有时他又觉得自己这样生气太明显了，自作多情的人是自己，还要去和kilgrave生气，实在不是男人应该做的，而且这丢人极了。他又和以前一样，时而和kilgrave在看电视的时候聊下剧情，但他再也不提到自己内心的那些想法，关于生命的意义、生活的选择的那些问题。kilgrave并非没有察觉到这些变化，但他还是假装没有看见，将心底自己都没有发现的失望与难过藏了起来。但这些变化丝毫没有影响他们的做爱。在下一次带女人回来的晚上，不知是谁先开始的，一个人推开了身旁女人的亲吻，他转过去吻住了另一个男人。然后，他们像野兽一样互相吻着、吮吸着对方的皮肤，用牙齿和舌头抚慰对方的乳头，用手抚慰对方的阴茎。他们做爱时的那种急切心情使kilgrave戴套的手都快拿不住了，直接不小心扯破了一个，Alan直说，“别戴了，直接进来。”kilgrave将他压在床上，扶着阴茎猛的插到了最深，Alan立刻满意叫了出来，昏暗的房间里只听得到男人粗重的喘息和肉体的拍击声。Alan的双腿紧紧地缠着kilgrave的腰，每当kilgrave将阴茎推倒穴口时，他甚至扭着腰去迎合着kilgrave的阴茎，似乎是舍不得这一秒的空虚。kilgrave双手掐着Alan的腰，大开大合地抽插，每次都将自己抵到最深，在他发现自己抵到某处时，Alan会快乐地尖叫出来，小穴紧紧地夹着他的阴茎。他每次都准确地将阴茎按在那里，无情地碾压着Alan的欲望。Alan的双手在kilgrave的肩上抓着，留下一条条抓痕，可kilgrave似乎完全感受不到任何疼痛，他只感受到占有Alan的那种满足，心中积攒许久的无名的火似乎也全部宣泄了出来。他们平日里有多冷淡，他们的性爱就有多热烈。  
然而，第二天一切又如往常一样，似乎什么都没有改变。如果非要说他们俩之间表面上有什么不同的话就是他们做爱的频率突然增加了很多。以前他们只是偶尔带女人回来玩玩，可现在他们几乎隔一天就要带女人回来，但他们渐渐地不碰她们，甚至不看她们，似乎她们只是一个做爱的背景。他们一旦上了床，便急切地脱着对方的衣服，几乎是撕扯的那种。为了节约时间，Alan甚至提前主动做好润滑，然后等着kilgrave从外面随便挑了两个女人带回来。有的时候，kilgrave第二天甚至都不记得昨晚的女人长什么样子。某个晚上，Alan主动地走进了kilgrave的房间，爬上了他的床，然后，他们便连女人这个背景也不需要了。他们时常看电视看到什么香艳的镜头，便将对方压在沙发上。这样的次数越来越多，甚至成为他们日常生活的一部分。Alan有些不明白他们之间是什么情况，他时而感受到自己对kilgrave的恨意，他甚至想不明白自己为什么要恨kilgrave，kilgrave对他实在是做到了一个朋友能做到的极限，他有什么理由用恨来对待kilgrave呢，但他还是恨他。但在他们做爱的时候，他又觉得自己无比爱身上的这个男人，爱到甚至想让高潮永远不要来，想让他们永远不要分开，想在这一刻死去。他嘴里叫着“kilgrave”，求他再用力些对待自己，心里却在叫着“Kevin，我爱你啊，Kevin!”他小心地不让这句话从他嘴里真的说出来。  
有一次，他们做爱结束后，他感到疲惫极了，不仅是身体，“我们为什么一直这样做？”他小声地问。kilgrave很久没有答话，在他自己都快睡着的时候，kilgrave才开口说：“因为我们同样寂寞。”Alan想要说些什么，却只是嘴张了张，又合上了。真的只是寂寞吗，是的，他们确实都很寂寞，但他总觉得他们之间应该有些特别的地方。但当他思考到底有什么特别之处时，他又觉得，他们可能真的只是同样寂寞吧。


	4. Chapter 4

肉欲的发泄并没有让Alan的心情好上许多，他时而觉得自己对于kilgrave而言只是一个泄欲工具，这样的认知让他很不好受。他还是爱着kilgrave，虽然他快不记得为什么自己会爱上这么一个人，每次做爱都更加深了他的爱，而每次做爱后第二天的清晨又加深了他对kilgrave的恨意。有的时候，他看着kilgrave的睡颜，看着他安详的样子，觉得自己的痛苦简直是可笑，他情不自禁的将手搭上他的脖颈，心中幻想着，干脆掐死他然后自杀好了。然而这个念头才一出现，他就吓的缩回了手，并不是害怕死亡，而是他害怕自己竟然冒出想要伤害kilgrave的想法。痛苦与日俱增，并没有随着习惯与时间让他麻木。他越来越留心kilgrave的行为，想要知道他那些不为人知的小秘密，想要了解他到底是什么样的人。终于，他发现了一点端倪。  
kilgrave突然发现Alan最近对自己似乎好像比以前热情了些，他会在吃饭的时候说哪个菜好吃，还主动给他乘一勺，会在他喝酒的时候劝他少喝些酒，免得第二天自己又叫骂头疼，还会强迫自己和他一起看喜剧电影。说实话有些喜剧电影真的是无厘头，让他笑不起来。Alan的笑点很低，在沙发上笑的时候整个沙发似乎都在颤抖，然后会抓着他的胳膊问他，“不好笑吗，我觉得这个胖子真的是蠢死了。”有的时候也会看恐怖电影，当Alan看到稍微有些可怕的情节就拼命往他身上靠，Alan毛茸茸的头发蹭在他的脖子上，这让他觉得痒痒的。有时，他自己看到一些非常吓人的情节时忍不住叫了出来，Alan立刻帮他捂住眼睛。这让他气的要砸电视，Alan就抱着他笑，说：“我又没有笑话你，我平时害怕的时候可比你多多了。”这个时候，他的眼睛都似乎亮了起来，看着他，似乎眼里只有他。kilgrave看着Alan这个样子，心不由的跳了起来，他不明白这陌生的感情是什么。这是在关心他吗？他有的时候想，Alan对他的转变意味着什么。从来没有人这样对待他过，把他当做一个普通人，一个朋友，而且还不是在他的命令下，主动的关心他。他是想要从我这里得到什么吗？感谢我提供给他住所，提供他生活所必须得一切，还是想要利用我得到金钱、地位什么的？这样的人并非没有过，他虽想不明白，但他也知道这个世界上不会有无缘无故的好，所有的关心都是因为有利可图，这是他早就从人生中学会了的。  
他还是像过去一样对待Alan，努力不让自己有所期待。但Alan实在是太喜欢说话了，你实在是很难不和他说话，如果你不张嘴，他可以喋喋不休地从电影的开头吐槽到结束。所以，他们的交流还是不可避免地增加了。而且，在看恐怖片的时候，一个熟悉的人总是在你害怕的时刻往你身上蹭，你很难控制自己把他推开，于是，他自己都不知道是从什么时候开始，当Alan往他身上靠的时候，他很习惯就揽着他的肩，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。  
有的时候，他会莫名其妙找不到酒瓶，他明明记得昨天是放在这张桌子上的，但他今天就是找不见了，他问Alan，Alan只说不知道。但他心里隐约知道，Alan知道酒瓶在哪，他当然可以控制Alan，让他回答把酒瓶放哪去了，但他想想还是没有这么做，尽管他可以让Alan忘记这件事，这样他就不知道自己控制过他，但他还是不想这么做。他后来把酒给戒了，并非他不想再喝，而是他害怕让自己喝醉。有一次，他酩酊大醉、即将不省人事之际，Alan过来要夺他的酒瓶，他喝的醉醺醺的，气急了，不想让Alan把酒瓶夺走。他对Alan说，“我说了我要喝酒，你陪我一起喝，今晚让我们醉死在这里。”然后，Alan真的陪他喝了很多，还好保镖发现的及时，把Alan送去了医院，仅仅只是酒精中毒，还没有发生更可怕的后果。于是他就把酒给戒了。他从来没有尝试过戒酒，他本以为这样会很困难，以前他一个月总得让自己喝的大醉几次，但是有Alan每天在旁边看着他，陪他一起滴酒不沾，他便觉得酒这种东西可有可无。也或许是对他来说，已经没有需要喝醉的理由了。  
“我想去医院复查一下。”Alan对他说，“我感觉我好像恢复了很多，虽然很多过去的记忆我还是没有，但我现在似乎可以正常生活了。”“正常生活”这四个字突然让kilgrave的心猛的跳了一下。如果复元了，可能就要离开了吧，毕竟他还有家庭，有妻子、孩子、父母，不像自己是个孤家寡人。“嗯，我陪你去。”kilgrave没有表现出自己的心烦意乱，他强作镇定的说，好像这只是件小事。“那要很久，或许还要做检查什么的。你得等很久。”Alan似乎有些不好意思麻烦kilgrave。“没关系，反正我也没什么事。”“那好吧。”他们坐车去了医院，到了医院门口，kilgrave正准备下车陪Alan进去，Alan回身说：“你不要陪我了，我想一个人去面对医生，听听他说我以后会怎么样。你去其他地方坐坐吧。”kilgrave本想坚持，但又觉得自己还是不干涉他的好，他得尊重Alan。“那我来接你，你忙完了打电话给我。”“好。”Alan正准备走，kilgrave又叫住他，拿出一张银行卡递给他，“密码是六个零。”没有给Alan说话的机会，他就说了再见，关上了车门。  
kilgrave找了个咖啡馆坐着，他频频看手机，觉得时间过得慢极了。他开始担心起来，想着电话一直不来可能是情况很糟糕，这让他心绪不宁，想要打电话问问，又觉得自己似乎没有什么立场去打电话询问情况。他这时才终于有些意识到，原来自己这么紧张Alan。不知从何时起，他就这样一点点渗进了自己的生活，似乎还在自己的心里也占据了一块地方。kilgrave对于这种情况突然觉得有些恐慌，这是说自己爱上了他吗？爱上别人就意味着给别人伤害自己的能力，这是他在Jessica身上学到的。他努力压下了自己的种种情绪，不去想这些。但时间一分一秒过去，他完全无法去想别的事，脑子里只有Alan，如果他没有复元，他该怎么办，如果他复元了，是不是就要离开自己回家去了。种种猜想几乎把他压的喘不过气了。已经过去三个小时了，他盘算着医院似乎快下班了吧。他实在是忍不住，还是打电话问了过去，“你还没检查完吗？”“哦，检查完了，你来接我吧。”他立刻出门，叫保镖开车去了医院，路上还超速了。  
“你怎么这么久？”“我碰见Tricia了，好像是我被通报成失踪人口，医院通知她来的。我和她聊了一会。”kilgrave感觉自己的心脏跳动似乎都有点不正常，他简直要镇定不下来。他强迫自己不去想他们的见面意味着什么，他们谈了什么，他会不会离开。他想问，又觉得不能。我不能再爱上别人了，所有人到最后都会离我而去的。“医生怎么说？”kilgrave做了几个深呼吸，才勉强平静下来，只问了这个。“他说情况暂时恢复的不错，但不能确定病情会不会再发展，因为这大半年都没有复查，所以还不能确定。他让我一个月后再来做个复查，到时候就可以确定了吧。”“嗯。”kilgrave看着窗外，听到这句话顿时安心了很多，但他的焦虑还是没有减少。天已经黑了，但伦敦的天空看不见星星。  
kilgrave躺在床上，思考着以后应该怎么做。他觉得自己应该问一问Alan复元以后打算做什么，但又觉得自己不能问。我爱他吗？上帝啊，这个问题的答案似乎已经是不言而喻的了。那他爱我吗？kilgrave不敢问。他不知道你过去做过什么，他不知道你在纽约伤害了多少人，多么狼狈地逃回了伦敦。他不了解你的过去，不了解你的伤痛，也不了解你的罪恶。你怎么能说他爱你呢？大多数人知道你做过什么，没有立刻逃走就已经很不错了。一个不了解你的人，你如何指望他会爱你。即使他爱你，爱的又是什么？爱情是带有条件的，如果我不能成为他想要我成为的人，我就无法得到他的爱。而他一旦了解我是谁，他就会离我而去。  
我和他只有一个月的时间了。kilgrave心里想着这个，失了眠。  
第二天中午，kilgrave和Alan在丽兹酒店吃过饭，走在街上时，kilgrave突然叫住Alan，他站在一家男装店的门口，对Alan说，“走，进去看看。”Alan回身和他一起进去了。Alan站在边上，打量着店里的衣服，店很宽敞，不像他以前逛的那种平价店，店里的架子不多，整齐地贴墙摆着，衣服款式也不多，大多是衬衫和西裤。他随手翻到衣服上的吊牌，标价高的令人咂舌。他在沙发上坐下，看着kilgrave挑着衣服。过了一会，kilgrave拿了三套走到他面前，问他好看吗，他点头说好看，但他其实对这些没什么研究，他以前穿的总是T恤、工装裤那种，以舒适和便宜为主的衣服，家里只有一套出席重要场合要用的西装，一年也穿不了几次，但这不妨碍他觉得这几套休闲西服很好看。kilgrave递给他，说：“你试试去。”Alan有些惊讶地看着他。kilgrave偏过头，不看他，说：“你现在穿的都是我的旧衣服，也该有几套自己的了，我带你去酒店吃饭都觉得丢人。”Alan倒是笑了，他没有生气，他了解kilgrave不是在乎别人看法的那种人，只是喜欢嘴硬。他拿了衣服去试衣间，然后出来问kilgrave觉得怎么样。kilgrave打量了一下，又走上前，为他整理了一下系的不是很好的领带。Alan看着kilgrave低着头，脸上露出认真的表情，真的挺帅的，他心里想着。他感受着kilgrave的手在自己的脖子这里轻柔地扯着领带，有点痒痒的。kilgrave弄好了，抬头看着他的眼睛说：“现在就完美了。”Alan只是看着他，没有回话，似乎还陷在刚刚的思考中。两个人一时间互相对视着，谁也没有说什么。“嗯，我再去试试别的。”Alan反应过来，又进了试衣间。kilgrave站在试衣间外等着，他不自觉地摩擦着手指，似乎还可以感受到Alan的体温。  
三套衣服试的都不错，kilgrave叫人包了起来，Alan虽然知道这些钱对kilgrave而言算不上什么，但是对于这种花他钱的行为他还是觉得不太好受，他走近kilgrave，小声说：“我其实不怎么穿这些衣服，我还是习惯穿T恤、棉制裤子那些。”kilgrave思索了一下，没说什么，还是带他去结了账，Alan便不好再说什么。从男装店出来后，他们继续走回家，保镖在后面拎着购物袋。但在一个街角拐了弯，Alan看向kilgrave说：“我们不回家吗？”kilgrave不看他，说：“你不是说你喜欢穿T恤那些吗，我们现在正好再去买些衣服，反正都已经出来了。”Alan顿时觉得不好意思起来，连忙说“我今天已经买了些出门的正装了，其他的穿以前那些就够了。”kilgrave停下脚步，回头看着他说：“你的睡衣都给我撕破了好几件，该添置几件了。”Alan回想起来有些脸红，于是只是嗯了一声，便跟在kilgrave身后。那天下午，他们倒是将商场给逛遍了，不仅是衣服，鞋子、手表、领带、内衣也添置了几件。Alan感觉kilgrave似乎很享受给他买东西的过程，于是就不再劝他不要买一些无用的东西，只是笑着说自己很喜欢。买完之后，已经到了六点多，他们吃了意大利菜再回的家。  
晚上，他们看完电视后躺在床上。没有做爱，只是躺在一起。Alan回想今天白天发生的一切，感觉就像做梦一样，太不像真的了。Alan没有听到kilgrave的呼吸声变得沉重，猜测他应该还醒着，“你睡了吗？”kilgrave那头传来闷闷的声音“没有。”“谢谢你今天为我做的那些。”kilgrave没有答话，过一会才说：“这没什么。”Alan翻过身，将手揽在kilgrave的腰上，整个人从后面抱着他，kilgrave没有把他的手推开。Alan的手然后就不老实起来了，渐渐往下探，他把kilgrave的内裤，往下扯了点，用右手套弄着他的阴茎。他听到kilgrave发出一声闷哼，阴茎在他的手里也逐渐涨大起来。Alan心里觉得好笑，手突然又收了回去，任由阴茎在那里翘着，翻个身假装自己要睡了。他感到床动了一下，一只手臂揽上了自己的腰，kilgrave的呼吸吐在他的后脖上，他故作被打扰的样子说，“干嘛，我要睡了，今天我累死了。”kilgrave用挺立的阴茎抵着他的臀部，顶了两下说，“我现在睡不着了，你还想睡觉？”他把Alan的身体翻了过来，然后吻了他，不像以前那边的凶狠，这次的吻很轻柔。Alan感受到kilgrave的舌头在他的嘴里追着自己的舌头，kilgrave滚烫的阴茎抵着自己的阴茎。kilgrave扒下他的裤子，将床头的润滑剂挤到手上，去摸索他的小穴，这次他扩张的很认真。以前他们太急躁的时候，最开始他总会觉得有些痛，有些不适应，这次kilgrave进来的很温柔，在他体内抽插的时候也很温柔，与以前相比，这次简直是把他当做一块布丁，生怕一用力就把他捣碎了。Alan觉得这样的性爱有些不够尽兴，他将手往下探，摸到了kilgrave还留在体外的一小截阴茎，他用手指擦了两下，听到kilgrave又哼了一下。kilgrave抓着他的手腕，说“你干嘛？”Alan看着他说，“你今天好慢。”语气里似乎还带着点无辜和委屈。kilgrave将他的两个手抓在一起，按在头顶上，开始用力地在他身体里动作起来，他故意每次在那个他熟悉的点上停留一会，再推到穴口。Alan爽的腿蜷缩起来，缠在了kilgrave的腰上，双手想要挣扎却被kilgrave按着挣脱不开。他的呻吟都被撞碎，过了好一会，他又求饶说：“kilgrave，我错了，我错了，你慢点，轻点。”kilgrave没有慢下来，他已经知道他的把戏，他就喜欢自己这样对他。高潮很快来到，Alan的阴茎先射了出来，精液撒在了kilgrave的小腹上，前端的高潮使的他不由自主地收紧了小穴，kilgrave猛的抽插两下也射在了他的体内。kilgrave没有像往常那样将阴茎立刻退出来，他就着这个姿势，从背后抱着Alan，感受自己逐渐疲软的阴茎仍然被Alan紧致的小穴包裹着，这让他觉得很惬意又安心。  
Alan感受到kilgrave的呼吸逐渐变得均匀而沉稳，不再是高潮刚刚结束时的那么粗重。“Kevin。”Alan对kilgrave说，他看不到kilgrave的表情。kilgrave没有说话，但他的呼吸还是很沉稳，身体也没有僵硬，一切如常，这暗自鼓励了Alan。“我可以这样叫你吗？Kevin。”kilgrave说，“你想这么叫就这么叫吧。”如果我们只有一个月，那我就会爱你一个月，即使你不知道，即使你不会爱我，即使你最终会离开。想到这里，kilgrave收紧了揽在Alan腰间的手臂。


	5. Chapter 5

一个月过的快极了，转眼就到了第二次复查的这天。他们约了医生下午的时间，中午就在外面吃的午饭。kilgrave带Alan去的丽兹酒店，Alan似乎最喜欢这家酒店。Alan吃的很开心，似乎没有发现kilgrave心里的不安。kilgrave心里乱糟糟的，不知道该怎么面对下午检查结果出来对他们生活可能造成的转变，他无能为力，只能等待命运对他的安排。  
在他们刚走出酒店没几步，才走到街角时，意外突然发生了。保镖猛的过来把他推开，一根他熟悉的针射了过来，保镖已经倒下一个。他心有余悸，还没反应过来，就看到另一个保镖被人放倒，Alan也被人扑倒在地，正准备开口，又被人捂住了嘴。是Jessica。该死，他今天只带了两个保镖，心情太糟糕，都没有注意到有人设下了埋伏。上次Jessica没有杀死自己，我今天一定会死在这里。转瞬之间，他想了很多，人生如同走马灯在他眼前一闪而过，最快乐的回忆竟然是过去和Alan在一起的这一个月，可惜的是他们浪费了太多的时间。Jessica的左手已经按在了他的脖子上了，临死之前kilgrave还想着，Jessica手这么快，应该不会很痛吧。  
“你们放开他，如果他死了，我也活不下去了!”  
Jessica的动作停了下来，将手又重新捂住kilgrave的嘴。Jessica面带迟疑地看向说话的Alan，转头又看向kilgrave，嘲弄地说，“没想到你警觉心这么高，竟然提前控制了人准备威胁我。”kilgrave心里也很震惊，他没有控制Alan，但他猜测Alan现在是在保护他，他有一次说过他只能用别人的死威胁Jessica，Jessica才会陪他一段时间，Jessica非常在乎别人的生死。Jessica纠结了很短暂的一会，左手又重新按在了他的脖子上。  
“我还有妻子和两个儿子，小儿子还在上小学，如果我死了，我的家庭就毁了。”Alan又喊到。  
谈到家庭，Jessica本来坚定的决心又动摇了。局面一时僵住了，一个黑色短发的女人叫Jessica快动手，Jessica一时间不知该如何做。  
Alan看出了Jessica的迟疑，又问到，“你为什么要杀他？”  
Jessica似乎觉得Alan是可以沟通的，说不定有办法可以救他，就与Alan聊了起来，她找了块布塞在了kilgrave的嘴里，手仍然死死控制住他。“因为他伤害了很多人。”Jessica回答。  
“我们谁又没有伤害过别人呢？”  
“他做的事是不可饶恕的，他甚至逼迫我的朋友亲手杀死了她的父母。他可以控制人，他的能力在这个社会上只会是危害。”  
“这个社会上，大多数人都是被控制的，都不是靠着自由意志活着的。媒体蒙蔽我们，左右我们对事物的看法。广告商欺骗我们，告诉我们买了什么就可以获得幸福，实际上很多无用的消费只是把我们推向了空虚与痛苦。政治家操纵着我们，把一个个年轻人送上战场，让他们成为屠杀的工具，还告诉他们你是国家的英雄。这就是生活的真相”  
“你不能说因为我们是被操纵的，就说操纵是正确的，是可以被接受的。”  
“不，我绝无此意，我只是认为只要人有了权力，他就一定会去操纵别人。即使他是出于好意，也可能会伤害别人，这一切是不可控的。乔布斯的工厂用了那么多的童工，特朗普成为总统之后赶走了那么多人。你不能把一个人看作是纯粹的坏人，只能说是他伤害了你的利益。难道你能够把所有拥有权力的人都杀死吗”  
说到这里Jessica似乎有些动容，但还是说：“这仍然不能改变他过去做的那些事，未来可能造成的更多伤害。”  
“kilgrave过去确实做过许多坏事，这我不会辩驳，但是上帝赐予了他这种能力，他根本无法控制这种能力，他只要一说话就会伤害到别人，即使他不想这么做，从来也没有人告诉过他应该怎么使用这种能力。”  
“但他必须得为他做过的事负责。他已经是个成年人了，即使道德无法约束他，他也必须受到法律的约束，这样对社会来说才是最好的”  
“他的童年遭遇了这么多，没有父母，没有朋友，没有人告诉他一个成年人应该是什么样的。他只是随着年龄的增长长大了，不是成熟。他仍然像个孩子一样，会不知道怎么办，他需要有人教他，而不是直接把他抹除。”Jessica似乎真的开始认真考虑这些话。  
“能不能稍微理解一下他的困境。我认识的kilgrave真的不是坏人，他已经变了。我不会说他对社会是个有用的人，但他真的不会也无意再对社会造成危害。他把无家可归的我捡回了家，他从来也没有违背我的意愿有意地控制过我。他过去做过很多坏事，但你不能抹杀他未来的可能性，他有可能改过的。难道你就是一个从来没有做错过事的人吗？难道社会没有给过你机会改正吗？你怎么能或者说你有什么权力来决定他的生死呢。”  
所有人都不再说话，Jessica似乎也在思考什么。Alan把握住机会，挣脱出来，冲上前，扑倒了Jessica。kilgrave立刻扯掉布条，“所有人都不可以接近我。如果今天我死了，看到的人今晚回去全部把刀捅进自己的脖子里。”Jessica不敢再下手了。  
kilgrave走上前，把Alan扶了起来，看到Alan疼的有点扭曲的脸，他立刻问：“你受伤了吗？”，摸了摸他身上，看看有没有哪里流血。  
Alan有些不好意思kilgrave这样的亲密，“哦，这女人力气可真大啊，我就是撞了一下，没什么。”  
Alan又看向Jessica，对她说：“抱歉，我刚刚没有被控制，我是自愿那么做的。”  
Jessica脸色复杂地看着他。“这次又让他逃脱了。我希望你说的话是真的，过去的事再怎么做也不能补救了。以后最好还是不要让我再见到你们。”  
“你不会后悔今天的决定。”  
Jessica他们很快就离开了，临走前留了一张名片给Alan。kilgrave让在场的人全部都忘记了这件事，就带着Alan离开了。“我们现在去医院吧，还没有到约定的时间，来得及。”，Alan说。  
“嗯，现在打车吧。”，kilgrave说完便伸出手，打了车，只叫一个还醒着的保镖跟着。  
到了医院门口。“这次让我陪你去吧。”kilgrave看着Alan。语气里似乎带着请求。  
“我还是想要一个人去面对这些。有些路还是得自己去走。”Alan微笑着拒绝了他，“你来接我吧，我到时候打电话给你。”  
“嗯，打电话给我。”  
说完之后，他们就在医院门口分了手。  
kilgrave久久地看着Alan的背影，在医院门口站了好一会才走。他没有喝咖啡的气力，哪也没去，只是在医院外面的长椅上坐着，捏着手机。这短短的几个小时发生了太多的事 ，Jessica来追杀他，奇怪的是，他本以为自己再也不敢见Jessica，以为那会令他非常痛苦，但今天他再见到Jessica，没有恨，也没有爱了。他不再去纠结于她曾经差点杀死了自己，也不再去想自己曾经到底有多么爱她。他打开手机，看着手机里仅有的最后一张Jessica的自拍，按下了删除，心中没有任何留恋。一切都已经过去了。Alan今天对他的保护倒是令他挺意外的，他没想到Alan早就发现了他的那些事情，竟然忍着这么久什么也没问，他心里暗自觉得好笑，想着应该是U盘被发现了吧。他真够敏锐的，kilgrave不觉得生气，反而有种淡淡的骄傲。没想到他比我想象的了解我，这样看待我，这或许解释了他之前的行为。感觉自己的脆弱被人发现让kilgrave有一种赤裸的、没有保护的感觉。他是爱我吗，还是单纯的可怜我？他的那些话是真的那么认为吗，还是只是想要救我才那么说的？种种猜疑萦绕在他的心头。这次检查结果出来以后，他的决定就是对我最后的判决通知。  
想到这里，kilgrave越发觉得自己坐不下去了。他站起身，走进医院，打算悄悄去观察一下。他问了护士，径直走到医生的办公室那里，但是没见到Alan，不过他在医生那里知道了Alan的病情恢复的很好。他找着医生说的那个Alan在的房间，想要去与他分享这一喜悦，刚走到门口就停住了，他透过房门上的玻璃看见Alan穿着检查用的医院白袍坐在房间里，还有另一个女人也在里面。那是他的妻子Tricia，kilgrave曾经在保镖帮他搜集的资料里见过他的照片。Alan独自坐在床上，他们在说些什么，医院门的隔音效果很好，他什么都听不见。然后他看见，Alan说着说着就哭了，抱住了女人的腰，将头靠在女人的小腹上。kilgrave觉得不用再看下去了，一切都已经很明显了。  
kilgrave木然地走出医院，又回到之前坐的长椅上，心里想着：他要回去了，也是，复元之后本来就是要回到自己原本的生活里去的，他之前和你在一起是因为他无处可去。你还在期待什么呢，说到底，你难道真的在指望有人会爱你吗？他心里又自嘲到。可是，我爱他啊!他的情感对自己说，爱他就应该把他留在身边，这很简单，只要命令那个女人抛弃他，他就会乖乖回到我身边，而且完全不知道我做过什么，他的世界又将只有我一个人。对，这非常容易，只需花上几分钟，他又会失去一切，和我在一起。心里的恶意一点点发酵，kilgrave觉得这个计划好极了，对，我必须得这么做。  
然而刚站起身，他又想着，如果我这么做，Alan会有多伤心，他期待了这么久，期待能够回到妻子那里去，他的小儿子还在上小学，Alan需要他们。而且他相信我，他说过我不会违背他的意愿去控制他，我不能这样干预他的生活，干预他的选择。  
不，他也爱我，我们在床上的一切，我们是那么相互了解，彼此在一起是这么快乐。一起看过那么多电影、吃过那么多的美食，这些经历与感情都不是假的。  
kilgrave却又怀疑自己，这可能也只是普通人所谓的朋友间的感情，我对他的是爱情，我不能强迫他也用爱情来对待我。  
他的情感又在作祟。但我可以给他幸福，以我的能力，我可以给他想要过的任何生活，让他成为世界上最幸福的人。  
但是我可以这么做吗，我给他的生活是他想要的吗，他要的是他的妻子、他的工作、他的孩子们。我希望他过上自己想要的生活，即使那里没有我的位置。  
他做好了决定，便不再思考，生怕自己会反悔。电话很快来了。“我忙完了，你来吧。”Alan的语气很轻快。  
“我在医院门口的长椅那里等你。”  
Alan很快就到了，他坐在kilgrave的身边。  
“结果怎么样？”kilgrave强撑笑容说，假装自己什么都不知道。  
“嗯，医生说，没有什么问题，以后定期复查就好了。”  
“好。”  
两个人又不说话了，过了很久，kilgrave才有鼓起勇气说，“你以后有什么打算？”  
Alan笑着说：“当然是回家啊。”  
kilgrave深吸了一口气，不想让自己的声音哽咽，“好，我送你吧。”话音带着颤抖。  
“你送我？”Alan看着他，笑着说，“你送我去哪儿？”  
kilgrave低着头，不敢看他，怕被发现自己的眼睛已经红了。“哦，对，我还不知道你家在哪呢，我该买些礼物给你的妻子和孩子们。”  
Alan听完，笑了出来。“礼物？妻子和孩子？你以为我要回那个家吗？”  
kilgrave心中又燃起了希望，颤抖着说，“不是吗？”他的哽咽已经藏不住了。  
Alan轻柔地抱着他说，“你在想什么呢，你那里才是我的家。”  
kilgrave也紧紧抱着他，说：“嗯。我爱你。”  
Alan也轻声说：“我也爱你。”  
他们紧紧地拥抱着，谁都没有主动放开。  
Alan又开口，“以前我总是很愤怒，我不明白这一切怎么就发生在我的身上，为什么我这么努力还是会失去一切。”  
他停下不说了，深吸一口气又继续说：“现在我才知道，我以前什么都不曾拥有过，现在我才终于复元了。”  
kilgrave约了Tricia第二天见面，他觉得应该给她一笔钱，让她好好照顾Alan的孩子。第二天中午，Tricia穿了自己最好的衣服，头一次来到这样高级的餐厅令她有些紧张。她局促地坐下，尽量让自己维持某种餐厅礼仪。  
kilgrave先开的口，“我是Alan的朋友。”  
Tricia紧张的说：“你好，我以前没见过他有你这个朋友。”  
“我是他这段时间认识的朋友。”  
Tricia的脸色变的有些异样，说：“哦，那你肯定认识他现在的女朋友吧。”  
kilgrave听到Tricia这么说，脸色有些古怪，但没有澄清，只说：“是的，我对她很熟悉。”  
“她很漂亮吧，Alan说她并不是他以前喜欢的那种漂亮，但我觉得她肯定很漂亮。”  
kilgrave抬了下眉毛，问：“他和你说过这些？”  
Tricia又觉得有些尴尬，道歉着说：“我实在是不该和你谈起这些的。”  
“告诉我，他对你都说过关于这个人的什么。”kilgrave觉得自己在这个女人身上用一下能力来了解一下事情经过并不能算是对Alan的干涉，顶多只能算是过度关心，人类的好奇心而已。他这样为自己找了个理由。  
女人的神情变的恍惚，缓缓的说：“一个月前，我们在医院见了面。我求他回去。他说他已经爱上别人了。他要和别人一起生活。我问他，那个女人对他这么好吗？他连妻子孩子都不要了。他说，那个人对他不好，根本就不爱他，和他在一起只是可怜他，也或许是因为他们在床上很和谐。他说到这里的时候笑了一下。然后，我对他说，我还爱他，孩子们也希望爸爸回来，我叫他离开那个不爱他的女人。他只是摇头，我抱着他，给他看儿子的画。他把画还给了我说，即使那个人一点都不爱他，他也会爱那个女人，他的爱和那个女人爱不爱他没有关系，他只能爱那个女人，没有别的办法。”  
kilgrave又问，“还说了什么别的吗？”  
Tricia的脸色变得有点悲伤，继续说：“他说，他不爱我了，他已经失去爱我的全部回忆，要去过自己的生活了，即使是孩子他也不在乎了。他向我道歉，说自己是个自私的人，对不起我。”Tricia说到这里，便无法再继续说什么了。几次开口，又都只是简单的“他”。  
kilgrave觉得要知道的都知道了，说：“不用再说了，忘记刚刚的事情。”  
Tricia的眼睛又亮了起来，她疑惑自己为什么这么悲伤。kilgrave将一个装着厚厚一叠钱的信封递给她，买了单就离开了。他只想回家，马上见到Alan。  
Alan听到开门声，穿着围裙走了出来，说：“你去哪里了，这么久？”  
kilgrave拿着一束花说，：“我要纪念一下今天，我买了花，你喜欢吗？”他把花递给Alan。  
Alan捧着花闻了一下说：“嗯，好香。”  
kilgrave吻了他的嘴唇说，“没有你香。”  
Alan红了下脸，说：“你怎么了，突然变成这样，你是不是背着我做了坏事。”  
kilgrave从后面抱着他的腰，在他耳边说：“没什么，我只是突然觉得我非常爱你。”


	6. 后记

本章不是番外，而是写的我对本文主旨以及构思人物时的乱七八糟的想法。有兴趣的朋友可以看一下。  
先是一部分废话  
首先，最开始写本文是因为我认为上篇文章《异类》一些不够完美的地方，我觉得异类的幸福结局挺童话的，也与我对理想爱情的看法有一些地方有出入。所以，正值七夕，我开了这篇文。  
可能有人要说我人物ooc特别严重，剧里他们不这样的，我确实是为了剧情需要和写出主旨加了大量自己的主观臆想。不过，我也觉得任何人在经历这两个主人公中任何一个的遭遇都不可能不性情大变，我笔下的他们是正处于低谷的他们。  
再啰嗦一下，接下来的话是我构思大结局时再看我的文想到的，你们完全可以有自己对角色或者文章感情的想法，不要因为我是作者就觉得我说的一定是对的。最开始写文时我完全没有想我要怎么完结，这个主线剧情应该说什么，我只是想出了人设，然后一边写一边思考这俩人在一起干嘛，很多时候我自己都不知道自己在写啥，他为什么要说这句话（我最快的时候可以四小时写将近五千字，几乎不改动地上传了。）人物的感情波动是我写到最后才想明白的，与其说是一个作者的看法，不如说是一个读者的看法。

如果各位读者想要保留自己对文章的看法，不因为我而受影响或者认为这会失去阅读的乐趣，还是谨慎些选择是否要阅读下面的内容为好

废话到此结束。以下涉及严重剧透。

本文主人公一，也是本文前半部分的主要心理描写对象，Alan。父亲比较废，爱喝酒，与他的父亲关系也不好，所以自己的教育方法也有问题，对他很忽视（父亲的描写是我自己根据电影补充的）。Alan没读大学，当了水管工，在外面到处勾搭女人，最后给后来的妻子Tricia因为怀孕套住了。虽然曾经逃跑过，最后还是鼓起勇气承担责任，努力工作，上夜校，有了个文凭，一点点在建筑公司混的越来越好，成了产品经理。但是他其实内心深处是个喜欢逃避的人，这与他的成长环境有关（自己加的）。后来发生意外，他的性情大变我把这看作恢复本性（即骨子里的那个二十岁时的自己，ps自添）。他这样当然不讨大家喜欢，所以大家就都一点点放弃他了。他过去是个相当具有牺牲精神的人，可以为了大家的快乐掩饰自己，把自己活成另一个人（也是大家常说的成长吧，ps自添）。  
主人公二，第四章才开始主要描写的kilgrave，在电视剧里是个占有欲非常强的人，他的爱非常自私，他到后来对Jessica的爱的自我评价是，等到他得到了Jessica，他不会去好好对他，他会报复她，彻底摧毁她。他是这样一个从来不懂爱的人，他爱的方式都是学的电视剧，可惜学的都是表面，没有学到人家的精髓，就给误导了。在回到伦敦后，他也陷入人生的绝境，死里逃生和痛失所爱让他觉得生命是没有任何意义，他认为人是不可能爱上另一个人的，他几乎将自己毕生爱的能力在Jessica身上耗尽了，只能像个行尸走肉那样活着。  
人物经历不同使得他们爱上对方的方式也不同。  
Alan重又接受了自己的本来面貌，他被kilgrave吸引起初是因为kilgrave和他有一种同类的绝望气息，而且非常神秘，这让他觉得非常迷人，简而言之就是好奇心，后来的求而不得就让他越来越喜欢kilgrave。我越是得不到你，我就无可救药地天天想你，即使你不喜欢我，即使你只喜欢和我上床我也要得到你。到后来感情的再一转变是他发现了kilgrave的童年悲剧。同样缺爱的童年使他能够理解kilgrave为什么是这样的人。他不再是争强好胜的那种我要得到你，转化为一种想要拯救你的同理心的爱，他理解了kilgrave的痛苦。最后，他在与kilgrave的相处中也感受到kilgrave对他的好，这更加深了他的爱。  
kilgrave一开始是并不爱Alan的，他对Alan只有好奇心，但他在Jessica那里受了挫之后，他不再是我爱你是因为我得不到你的那种人。使他最开始动心的是Alan主动吻他，这是他有生以来第一次有人主动爱他，但他是不敢相信，也不敢轻易让自己去爱Alan的，这件事只是在他的心里中了颗种子。后来，Alan对他的那种若即若离的反差表现越发勾起了他的兴致（人的天性），这解释了他在床上的表现。但此时的感情还是只能算是喜欢，不过对于kilgrave这样几乎不会喜欢人的人来说，他的喜欢就算的上是件大事了。后来让他开始爱上Alan的是Alan在日常生活中对他的转变，对他的好，他平生头一次感受到别人对自己真挚的爱，他是手足无措、不敢动心、但又不可避免地动了心。第一次复查让他意识到自己的爱，因为时间的限制、不抓紧他就会失去，所以他才鼓起勇气，开始对Alan好。但他还是并不相信Alan爱他，他相信自己是单方面的爱Alan，或者说他认为Alan对他的爱是虚假的，Alan爱的是想象中的自己并非真实的不完美的自己（这也是我第一章中长篇幅的人物对话中铺垫的）。而让他真正对Alan彻底动心的是Alan在Jessica面前保护他，在Jessica面前说的那些话，这让他觉得自己被人理解了，他相信Alan是真正爱他的。  
本文的标题复元，不仅是指Alan的身体复元，还有两个人重新找回爱的能力。他们对彼此的爱最开始都是不求回报的爱，是那种很任性的我爱你就够了，你不爱我我还是爱你。Alan的复元在于他理解了爱不单单是自我牺牲，是爱自己，甚至是自私（从第一章的对话和在后来Tricia转述给kilgrave的对话中得以体现）而kilgrave的复元在于他理解了爱不是占有而是成全，而且他终于真正有勇气去这么做，实现了从心理到实际行动上的跨越，他终于学会了爱（在Alan第二次复查，他看到Alan与Tricia拥抱时，在长椅上的内心纠葛）。  
最后，他们的各自独立的爱合在一起，成为完整的爱情。他们可以说是在最合适的时候遇上了对方，如果是以前很现实的Alan根本不会爱上kilgrave，如果是以前对爱有误解的kilgrave即使喜欢上Alan，也会亲手摧毁这份爱。相比之下，《异类》那篇文里的爱是软弱的，最后Davina奋力一搏失败后她就没有追上去，她是到了逼不得已的时刻才展现自己。她的放弃不是处于成全，是处于恐惧。当然，我不是想说不好，她是个很真实的人物，现实中多数人都是“因为我担心你不爱我，所以我也不敢爱你。”但那样很难真正得到爱情，《异类》的结尾带着童话的浪漫。所以这篇文，我让主人公变得更勇敢一点。而且这篇文我更多的体现了恋爱中主人公内心的心理变化。  
在我看来，《异类》那篇文的人物是很真实的，但结尾是带有童话气质的。而《复元》这篇人物的勇敢是带有童话气质的，但正是因为有这样的勇敢，他们的爱情反而更真实一点。


End file.
